


Full Dark, No Stars

by caramelhollstein



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, a development of a relationship, beronica, i kind of changed some characters personality, jughead and veronica best friends, mentions of archie and betty, sensitive veronica at times, this will be always beronica dont worry, will be smutty at times but is a story with chapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein
Summary: Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper have been best friends since they met, this is a story about the developments in their relationship and becoming more than friends. There will also be other plot developments in future chapters, but this will be mainly Beronica. It will get smutty at times as well, also there are mentions of Betty and Archie's relationship and Geraldine Grundy (I'm sorry I had too). Enjoy!





	

Betty Cooper was sitting in her brightly coloured bedroom on a Thursday night, studying for her Biology test that week. She had everything on her desk ready, highlighters, post it notes, cue cards and even a vanilla candle to keep her in the calm mood she needed. One hour into her study session she decided to take a break and got up from her chair to look out the window only to see her next door neighbour, Archie Andrews. His light was on but the curtains were closed, though, she could see a silhouette in the window of him sitting at his desk. At first she assumed he was studying too, until she cracked open her window for some fresh hair and heard the sounds of loud strumming coming from across the road. She giggled and shut her blinds. Betty then proceeded to lie down in her bed and reach into her drawer for her cellphone, she locks it away whilst studying to be extra focused. She opened up the home screen and saw 5 missed calls along with 17 texts from ‘Ronnie’. Panicked, Betty immediately called her back. It took a few rings for an answer, but finally Betty heard the phone click. 

“Veronica? Is everything okay?” Betty rushed through her sentence, worried that she missed an emergency. 

“Woah woah, Betts, calm down I’m fine. I was just bored that’s all. What are you doing?” Veronica had some panic in her voice, worried that she had frightened Betty, but it didn’t take away the sultry tone she always managed to keep. 

“You got me worried sick, I thought something happened.” Betty sighed, “I was studying for our Biology test tomorrow, which you, should be doing too.” She knew there was no way in hell the cheerleader was studying right now. Though, it didn’t really sound like Veronica was home anyways.  

“Yeah yeah, I’ll get to it Mom.” Veronica chuckled at her own joke, “I’m at Pop’s! Waiting for my favourite girl to come and drink milkshakes with me.” Even over the phone, Betty could only imagine the puppy dog eyes which Veronica was sporting right then. There’s just something about those brown eyes which take over her, she’s a sucker for them. 

“I don’t know how happy my Mom would be. But, I’ll try. I haven’t had dinner yet, so order me a burger while you’re waiting.” When Betty heard Veronica agree, she hung up and made her way downstairs to fetch her car keys. 

“Where are you going?” Betty turned around, only to be faced with her Mother with her arms tightly crossed. Dammit, she thought. 

“I was just studying for Biology, and since I haven’t eaten dinner yet I was hoping you would let me go meet Ethel for some burgers.” Betty tried to plead her Mother with her eyes, to which Alice Cooper sighed and let her go ahead. There’s no way she would have let her gone if she knew she was meeting Hiram Lodge’s daughter instead. 

 Before the blonde entered her car, she heard another beep from across the road. It was Archie packing his guitar in the back seat of his Dad’s truck and heading in, though he caught Betty’s eye in his rearview mirror, he opened the window and turned around.   “Betts! Hey!” Archie waved, inviting Betty to walk across the road to talk. There was just something about Archie’s charm which always lured her in. 

“Hey Archie, where you going?” She said whilst looking at the guitar in the back. Obviously he’s not going to Pop’s. 

“Oh, I was just going to go meet Ge- Jughead.” He seemed nervous, as if he was lying. Since she’s known Archie the longest she’s ever known anyone apart from her family, she could always tell when he was fibbing. But, she didn’t want to push it. 

  “Oh okay, I’m just going to head down to Pop’s to meet Veronica.” Betty smiled and Archie mimicked.   

“You two have gotten really close since she moved here. I’m glad you have a girlfriend.” Betty’s chest felt heavy at the word ‘girlfriend’. Obviously she knew what Archie meant, but it didn’t stop her mind from thinking past that. 

“Yeah. I’m glad too… well I don’t want to hold you up. Jughead’s probably waiting. Have fun!” Betty turned and jogged across the road back to her car, to drive off to her destination and so did Archie, wherever that may be. 

———

Veronica took a sip of her chocolate milkshake and swiped through Tinder on her phone. She was alone and bored, there wasn’t really anything else to pass the time. After swiping left on basically every teenage boy Riverdale had to offer, she heard a deep voice greet her.   “Hey Veronica. What brings you here alone on a Monday night?” She looked up to only see Jughead holding a paper bag, probably taking a burger to go. As always. 

“Just waiting for Betty, you know, the usual.” Veronica smiled, whenever she talked about Betty, even if it was the shortest sentence, she couldn’t stop her mouth from grinning cheek to cheek. “I see you’re taking- wait let me guess, a burger to go?” Veronica stared at the paper bag.  

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Yup, it is in fact a burger, smartass. If you want, I’ll sit with you until Betty gets here, I don’t really have much else to be doing tonight.” Jughead sat in the booth across from Veronica and took a sip of the vanilla milkshake in front of him.

“Hey!” Veronica reached over and smacked Jughead’s hand, “that’s not yours! I bought it for Betty”. Jughead mocked Veronica’s tone and then chuckled, even though Veronica was offended, she chuckled too. It was a pretty spot on impression. 

“You and Betty are closer than Archie and his guitar. And he’s oddly close to that thing”, Jughead put his hand on the left side of his mouth and whispered, “I think he fingers it every night.” Veronica choked on the sip of milkshake she was taking in and laughed at Jughead’s comment, he was funny, she had to give him that.   “If only to fulfil your sick sexual fantasies, I fingered Betty every night.” Even though Veronica was continuing the joke, the thought sent a shot down to the pit of her stomach, though she brushed it off.   “I think you have my fantasies confused with Chuck Clayton’s, Miss Lodge. In fact my fantasies include me and a dozen burgers, with a big soda.” Just as Veronica was about to respond, she heard the entrance ding, as she looked up, there was Betty walking in. She took in her whole outfit, a white tank top with a light grey cardigan and a baby pink skirt, with white knee high socks. Betty always looked to pretty, perfect and innocent she thought. They always dressed like polar opposites, which they are, but somehow they are also one and the same. 

“Hey Ronnie,” Betty sat next to Veronica to face Jughead, “and hey Jughead.” She sighed mentally, this was now a confirmation that Archie was definitely lying to her, but, she didn’t say anything.

Veronica turned to where Betty was facing and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, this is just the normal greeting which the pair was used to. It wasn’t anything weird or out of the blue. 

“Why don’t I get greeted like that.” Jughead chuckled whilst going for another sip, but was interrupted by Veronica swiping it away and pushing the milkshake towards Betty. 

“And, that is my cue to leave”, Jughead stood up “Night girls, I’m going to go and eat this burger in peace.” He walked away whilst giving a final back wave to the blonde and raven haired friends. 

Veronica expected Betty to get up and move to the other side of the booth, but she stayed right next to her. Betty grabbed her milkshake and took a long sip whilst staring at Veronica and Veronica was making no effort to hide the fact that she was staring right back at her. 

“What?” Betty chuckled, shying away from Veronica’s gaze. 

Veronica exited her trance, shook her head and looked at Betty, “what do you mean what?” then Betty chuckled. 

“Nothing. So, how was your day?” A great way to divert the question Betty, she thought sarcastically. 

“I spent the whole school day with you, so you know very well how it was. Perfectly fine.” Veronica gave her devilish smile whist continuing to sip on her chocolate milkshake. Betty felt a weird sensation in her stomach and chest whenever Ronnie smiled at her like that, she couldn’t quite put a pin on it but it’s a feeling she never really felt before. A couple times with Archie maybe, but nothing this intense. 

“Well, I think Archie is lying to me.” She trusted Veronica, she knew she could tell her anything. And she has. Even though she’s known Veronica for the least amount of time, she defiantly knows her the most. 

“Why’s that?” Veronica stopped sipping her drink and turned her entire body towards Betty, to let her know that she was fully paying attention to her. This was one of the many things which Betty loved about her, she was always listening with no distractions. 

“Well, before I got in the car to come meet you, I saw Archie get in his car with his guitar. So I ran over to him to ask him what he was doing, he stuttered, but then he did say he was going to go meet Jughead. I knew he was lying right then and there,” Betty sighed and looked across the booth, “when I saw Jughead sitting here, it just confirmed it. I wonder what he’s hiding, I’m worried about him.” Betty’s expression fell sad, she started to play with the bracelet on her left wrist. A friendship bracelet. 

Even though Veronica wanted to be helpful, which she was, she couldn’t help but feel a slight jealously towards Andrews. Yes, the two of them are closer than ever right now but she can’t replace Betty’s childhood crush. Why did she care? She had no clue, but, the fact of the matter is that she did care. A lot. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, maybe he’s just going to the park to write songs. I don’t know why he would hide it, but you know Archie, he always has something going on.” Veronica’s expression changed, she didn’t want to come off as annoyed but it might have shown a bit in her eyes. She looked back at Betty because she knew she would be getting really anxious about this, she had such a big heart that anything can bring fear into her mind. Even if it’s just one little lie.   
   
“Hey hey, Betty. Look at me.” Betty turned to face Veronica, “He’s fine okay, I’m sure if it was anything serious you would be the first person he’d tell. And I know you know that deep down too.” 

Veronica took her thumb and started to caress Betty’s cheek to calm her down and it was working. For whatever reason, Betty does not know, she was inclined to take Veronica’s hand and kiss it lightly. 

“Thank you.” Betty said after leaving the tingly feeling on Veronica’s palm. “You always know how to calm me down Ronnie.” Betty hugged Veronica, for a while. She felt the safest in her arms and Veronica, the same. Their hug was interrupted by Veronica’s Mother, Hermione Lodge. 

“Sorry to intrude mija, but, here is Betty’s dinner and here is your plate of fries.” Hermione Lodge smiled at Betty, “How are you doing honey?” she could definitely tell that the blonde was not feeling her best tonight.   
 “I’m okay Miss Lodge, Veronica was just helping me with something.” Hermione smiled, “Call me Hermione dear, it’s okay.” Betty smiled and nodded, she loved how caring Veronica’s mother was. She definitely knew that this was the side Veronica got her protective attitude from. 

She walked away, leaving the two girls to be in their moment once more. Betty started to dig into her food, whenever she ate she never really talked, otherwise piles of crumbs would just fall out her mouth. Though Veronica found this cute, so she just nibbled on her fries and stole glances of Betty stuffing her face from time to time and she would giggle too. Betty didn’t question it, she knew Veronica would stare but her gaze was comforting. 

Once Betty finished her meal, she and Veronica went back to chatting about everything in the world. Though, she caught a glance at the time.  

“Shit.” Betty exhaled. 

“What is it?” Veronica looked at her own phone, only to notice that one of the football players at Riverdale High sent her a ‘wyd’ text, she mentally gagged and swiped the message away. 

“I have to get going. My mum’s going to kill me if i’m late for curfew.” Veronica was sad that the night was already over, even though she was going to see Betty again tomorrow morning for class. 

 “Can you sleepover at mine?” Veronica asked hopefully, she’s never said this out loud, but she always sleeps the best when Betty’s next to her. 

“No, it’s a school night, you know I can’t sleepover on school nights.” Betty turned to face Veronica, who was doing that puppy dog face which she dreaded so much, “Don’t do that.” Betty grimaced. 

“Do what?” Veronica knew exactly what she was doing, but this way was more fun. She turned her puppy dog eyes to full power.   “That. That puppy dog look you give me when you don’t get what you want. It’s… it’s just annoying.” Betty loved that face, it was one of the cutest faces on the planet she thought.

“Why is it annoying? Annoyingly cute?” Veronica’s puppy dog face dramatically turned into a smug smile. 

“Yes. It is. So, stop!” Betty pointed her finger at the girl next to her, but laughed at the same time. All Veronica could think was that Betty Cooper just called her cute. Veronica grabbed Betty’s finger and held her hand. 

“Okay, fine. I get it, it’s a ‘school night’,” Veronica mocked Betty’s Mom, Betts laughed, “But! You’re sleeping over this Friday whether you like it or not Cooper.” 

“Fine, ‘Lodge’, I will. Do you want me to drive you home?” Veronica nodded and they both got up to head to Betty’s car. 

Usually Betty plays the music, but this time she let Veronica pick. She’s not sure whether she would regret this decision or be okay with it. Polar opposite personalities, comes with opposite music tastes. The first song which Veronica played was ‘Party Monster by The Weeknd’ at the moment, it was her favourite song. Veronica sings along to music, even though she might not have an amazing voice, she does it anyways. One time Betty asked her why and her reasoning was that when a lyric speaks to her, it’s hard not to repeat it out loud. 

At a traffic light, Betty turned her head to look at Veronica smiling and singing along, like she was alone in her room with nobody watching. The way her body moved to the beat was just astonishing, even mesmerising for Betty. 

“I just need a girl who gon’ really understand, I just need a girl who gonna really understand, I’m good, I’m good, I’m great…” Veronica started dancing to the lyrics she was singing in her seat, she might not have the best voice but she was a great dancer for sure. Sometimes it was hard for Betty to keep up with their cheerleading routines, because she would be so focused on her best friend. 

Veronica turned her head to see Betty smiling at her, she smiled back. The moment was interrupted by a loud honk from the truck behind them, Betty looked up and noticed the light had been green for a while, Veronica laughed out loud and continued singing the song whilst moving to the beat. The smile did not wipe off Betty’s face.

Once they got to Veronica’s house, Betty got out the car and walked her friend to the front door like she always does. They said their goodbyes and Veronica went to kiss Betty’s cheek as always, but this time she kissed the corner of the taller girls lips instead. Betty doesn’t know if it was intentional or not and truth be told, neither did Veronica. But, they both didn’t mind. Betty drove home listening to the rest of Veronica’s playlist with butterflies all throughout her body and Veronica went home and immediately went to bed.


End file.
